Unfulfilled Promises on an Abandoned Island
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Before Battler encounters Ange for one last time, After Bernkastel calling Beatrice's furniture... A stranger enter this vast sea of unchanging possibilities.. HUGE SPOILERS ON EPISODE 7 VN


"_Listen Ange.__ This is what happen on Rokkijima on that day._

_This is neither a painful or a sad story at all."_

Standing within a crystallized sea of kakera… it held many worlds of possibilities, however this sorcerer could only go as far as his knowledge would lead him. Thus he could never imagine going to worlds that a Voyager could go, he was endless but he was of a single world… a world where Rokkijima existed, just like his favorite novel Higurashi… a world where 'Hinamizawa' existed or better yet… a world that only Hinamizawa would not crease to be before the event of 1984.

Battler was sad… he knew what Bernkastel was up to with her side-kick Lambdadelta… a truth without love was nothing different from a half-truth or even a lie; no deny those events had or would of happened however to say a fact without an deeper understanding was a lie or a misunderstanding.

A new being came top the vast sea of 'Umineko', Battler tended to forget his own set of numbers of this certain sea of Kakera, it presents was not hostile nor bothersome… it was gentle and light as though it was watching his world being played with cruelly.

The eyes never flickered as it stared not at him but his vast sea…

"_Thank you. Liar…Goodbye… … I'm sorry."_

"…" The being stood quietly like it was giving a prayer as Battler became regretful. This being understood him and was willing to listen to him, it was no ordinary witch, no was it even a witch, so…

… was it a god?

"She was a real idiot. She was. But even moreso, so was I who didn't even care to understand her heart."

_And it was too late…_

Battler smiled sorrowfully as he understood the consequences of being so late, nothing he could do would of saved her… so a world with Beatrice was out of the window, ironically. Thus a world were anybody could of stopped a death was far from being possible, so there would be a tragedy no matter what world Battler could go to. Whether it was a World with Lion, or a world with Beatrice… he was too late… he didn't understand nor did he even bother trying?

The being never moved… it listen intently to Battler's heart. Yes, as god would have it, god would bear it but would never touch it… God do not speak with 'dice'… Fate is that what people make of it, yes and no… sometimes it was possible and other was just as limited.

Let me give you an explanation of a limited time of possibilities: 

It's like a wildfire that cannot be burn out until at least half a day… so no matter how much resource comes to stop the flame surely half of a town will be burned and including X amount of small Log Cabins… so death will occur if it happens late in the night, but less in the day.

A reason a miracle within a limited time of possibilities… everybody is alive? No… X amount of Cabins cannot predict such flames if they are sleeping, but somebody wakes up for a 'coincidences' when the flames just starts to arrive. The person warns not only people within the cabin but his neighbors… many more are saved however… who are those left to die? The ones closes to the wildfire… and there is not promise that the miracle will save 'X half a town' or 'X amount of cabins burnt' those will occur no matter the miracle… since as well no-one can ever truly predict an arise of wildfire.

… The god moved as the sound of Suttakarattes, the thing is wearing or giving an illusion of wearing geta (clogs). It's breath is nonexistent as it's eyes travel up to the eyes of Battler, making him feel smaller and insignificant no matter the power he holds of now.

"So… Bernkastel is playing one of these futile games once more… Sadly… I cannot stop her of now, but realize that you must explain sooner or later, even if… even if… the truth will be know to no-one else. You realize you must explain it… she is crying for you, she weeps for you and sadly she pitifully surrendering to such awful truths. You mustn't speak in a way to make her happy, no lies Ushiromiya, but set on truths and nothing else." The god spoke calmly but as though he wasn't exactly speaking to just him but many of himselves; those who died before understanding anything at all…

Battler looked her into her eyes… they were shone with red, were they always like that? Battler couldn't of know but he understood the god's words.

"Tell me. Kami-sama… do you believe in your servant's truth?" He spoke as he knew of the being, but the being didn't speak to him like she knew what he was talking about.

"I am her equal, but she is forever below me. I am of her one-of-many-gods, but I was just a weak Shinrei when we met. I didn't create her exactly, but I am a fundamental creator of hers. Her master however… is connected to her, but that doesn't deny I am connected to her as well." The god spoke but was there a hint of sorrow? Even if there was God must be the ones who do not burden the living with their problems or they have created a grave sin.

"Forgive me, Kami-sama, I wish not to bother you or your privacy."

"You are forgiven… I do wish to know you better as an equal but that shall never be. But your intuition amazes me, you have finally grown… do you realize how much time has passed?" The god had forgiven the sin of curiosity… even as a witch one must never speak rudely to a god, for God make their own grounds while Witches do have a limited ground forever protected by their limits unlike gods.

Battler squinted his eyes in ponder but soon scratch his head at the thought itself. "Umm.. depends do mean this world? Or is it this… or all the worlds combine?"

"Does eternity have a end?"

Eternity is endless because it doesn't have an eternal observer, but there is no proof that eternity is endless… it is an knowledge only know to the Gods. They can only know when eternity ends… not even immortal being can know when eternity ends if there is an end… even a Pi number will have an end since it is a mortal calculation.

Battler smirked as though he found it funny, the god didn't speak however as it, itself, ponder on it's question towards the temporarily sorcerer, did he know his time will end? If he did he pretended it was eternal… thus he was the 'endless' sorcerer, a Sorcerer who not be blinded by gold but be the gold that blinded everybody into such acts that seemed unfair and cruel, but what end did it matter? Did it matter the world was going to end within 3 days... if the world ended without being acknowledge on what happen that day long ago, will the truth be released in his mortal world?

A lie that will be acknowledge for all eternity and then forgotten with all the other unimportant myths.

Yes… the god understood why he found it funny, it was almost as morbid as Bernkastel's playtime but at least it wasn't as harsh.

"… I am afraid to meet her, I am afraid to tell her… but maybe she'll understand it the way I do. But I must be strong to show her it isn't 'painful' or 'sad' because it isn't… no matter what Bernkastel has told her… Bernkastel who's emotions turned into a cruel yangire isn't worthy of telling this tale. Giving truths that would satisfy only unworthy detectives… truths that are complete haughty giving satisfaction to those who blindly believe it… the 'why dunnit' is uncompleted and unfocused unlike the act.

An event that will happen no matter who does it. An event that will be know to no-one but her, me and my sister, only us three unless you count the demons and angels alike. Kami-sama please listen to my prayers for one last time…

Bring them back, bring them back those who released 'Beatrice's(/Clair's)' truth… Please help my sister overcome sorrow with completeness and finally… let me be able to have no regrets when I shall leave this world."

Battler closed his eyes as he spoke his prayers… nobody but him and the god could hear it, for it was a secret prayer and one only God and dice can speak of. A dice is a dice no matter what you call it, that is what Frederica Bernkastel understood… a god is a god while a dice is a dice no matter the name, even if the dice throw somebody else's dice…

"I will listen to your prayers but you will surely get your answers in time." God spoke… that is the answer to all that believe in god(s), if their faith is strong than surely their prayers will be answer but in return the must not be slothful or fall to such sin blindly. It is a god's duty to forgive honest sins but many humans are blind and dishonest and follow a Witch's wish… God gives strong promises but never meet them… Witches chooses a few and play with them endlessly as their wishes and desires are fulfilled but unbeknownst to those they will never truly be satisfied and become empty as they forget the real reason to why they made such wishes.

"So… Thank you. But Kami-sama what brought you here to such a universe?"

The god smile kindly as it closes it's eyes "… I feel it and I wanted to met an old friend. But you are who remind me of somebody relentless and strong. I myself was such a big coward even with such powers I have… that time I never looked, who never truly opened my eyes…" Biting it's lower lip it continued "… I learned my sin when it was far too late, but when I miracle occurred, when I should of truly died… Bernkastel gave me a miracle and then showed me another world without such a miracle… truly but sadly it was such a bigger world of possibilities unlike this one. I just had to see for myself you do not fall and become unfixable."

Battler nodded… the god knew of his knowledge but it told him without being so far in depth but as far as he was going to hear.

"Kami-sama… I hope you for a wonderful trip and hopefully you shall bless me as well… hopefully we shall met, whether as equals or not… let us meet for one last time."

Battler smiled and the god's eyes open to show purple iris as it pupils were black again. It smiled back "But that is not a prayer so I cannot promise anything. But farewell 'Endless Sorcerer BATTLER'."

Battler smirked again as though something good had came… the god knew of this good thing but just stood silently as Battler warped away in a big vast of golden butterflies. As the sorcerer left the god sighed as it began to walk to it's destination.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Lambdadelta and Bernkastel were having tea as they were in a huge laughter fit… no furniture were present other than a brown hair boy wearing a black tailor swallow-tail suit with a cat rolled into a crescent moon which was outlined in blue on his right part of his chest. The boy look in his mid-teens as he wore a typical white gloves as he handed the witches their snacks were a mix of sweets and spicy food. But in the middle of all those foods where a stack of Profiterole.

Lambdadelta gave a skeptical look as look at the unknown sweet laid in front of her "Profiteroles? I though you didn't like those sweets…"

Bernkastel smiled "Some-one special is coming… I will present her the most amazing truth now that that annoying master will finally sleep."

Lambdadelta gave a sigh and expression of annoyance but did not speak on such a certain subject.

Suddenly the world went in haze like a static like disturbance came into their private world, red lightening moved around like a bunch a snakes moving around one another and disappeared as a horned purple hair girl showed, she seemed similar to Bern's age as she too held a big rack, but wore miko clothing with red detachable sleeves. She was a god… she was no longer useless however when like Lambdadelta met her, but Lambdadelta felt only distain in her presence and so did Hanyuu vice-versa.

They had met when Lambdadelta have given the foolish human her wish to become a god… but the wish wasn't that simple… the human wanted the passion to become a god… she needed 'Certainty' that her passion would never fail thus making her become a god. Hanyuu had defeated her… but with the extreme help of the human she'd revived in their first game, it was funny in the beginning but then it became a boring game but that game gave birth to the witch that sat across from her. Lambdadelta had left the chessboard a long time ago… so she was catching up on what she missed, but because she had lost in a long time she couldn't forgive Bernkastel.

But they held a mutual understanding that the pathetic god never understood. But with time Hanyuu became the friend of her friend thus… becoming a tolerable acquaints.

Hanyuu smiled and then gave a bigger smile as she squealed "Le crèmes? Auauaua! Berny Thank you for such a wonderful gift!" She ran like a child as she grabbed a profiterole as her eyes shone happily.

Bernkastel smile happily towards the god right next to them, it was a rare smile at times but Hanyuu was the one that made Bern happy in ways she could never dream of… despite them having such different ideals they were inseparable… Lambdadelta scoffed but she sat silently

A new sit appeared as the Furniture Hiihyako () a furniture that was single essence of her old piece's love interest. He is a furniture of a custom made… he was a very high ranking as all of humanity was taken from him as he became Bernkastel's immortal servant, he was the right-hand man of Bernkastel… he was ruthless as his master but gave a sincere kindness not even Bernkastel could muster. He even with a lack on humanity the demon held it dearly to himself as he hope one day to finally become human once more, his loyalty to Bernkastel is unknown but what he seems is somewhat of what you get from him.

Hanyuu sat herself down as Hiihyako gave a chair for her before going back standing like a statue.

"Thank you Hii-chan. Why don't you sit with us?" Hanyuu spoke kindly to the furniture but it was a kindness to mock Bernkastel who is better than a piece of furniture.

His brown eyes turned to his respectable visitor of his master and spoke with an eerie coldness "Why do you ask this every time we meet? I will not play your games, now let me do my job."

"One cannot be human if they do not risk, one cannot be human if they do not hate, one cannot be human if they do not love and one isn't human if they let their hate consume them. If they let their sins consume them they are no different than monsters." Hanyuu spoke as her lowered while she took the top of the profiterole and began to lick the cream.

"How many humans living as humans till the end of their life? No human stays as a human forever… there are moments where they live as mindless animals… beware Hii-chan… is humanity that precious to you?"

Like sharp dagger Hiiihyako's cold expression turn painful as he bit his lip as though he was being stabbed painfully… but it was gentle… as painful could be.

"…" Hiihyako chose to stay silent, defense was the best for the moments time.

Bernkastel gave an indifferent look before smiling proudly as Hanyuu finished up her cream puffs.

"So… I heard of this fantastic game, Bern-chan. Many witches are watching but the gods are not that easy to amuse like witches of your or your master-chan level. Really is there no happy ending?" Hanyuu spoke with a cheerfulness that didn't fade, however her eyes were only attached to those profiteroles as she grabbed another to eat.

Bernkastel's lips thinned out as she chose carefully her words "**There is surely no happy ending within the events of Rokkijima of October 4****th**** to 6th**."

"A happy ending can be decided by those who watch it. How can you say a happy endings in a general term, Berny?"

Hanyuu's attention was never changing as she did not take her hostess seriously. Bern became slightly more irritated.

"**A Happy Ending is the general term: Nothing is lost and much is gain. So in order for there to be a happy ending no-one other than 'The bad guy' must lose; which means nothing less than death.**

**So the events in Rokkijima to be happy: No-one must die, a miracle that destroys all that is part of a mystery thus… ruining everything. Van Dine and Ronald Knox's rules will be broken if this is in the establishments.**

**So with this in line… There will be no happy endings… because no such miracle exists to do such things.**" Bernkastel proclaim with a rigid structure as she awaited Hanyuu's response.

"**This is impossible. A Happy Ending is decided by the observer… mystery rules do not exist within the world of the living. But stories that are made by the hands of those who play with half-truths and lies.**

**I will not suspect a Happy Ending nor would I expect a Bad Ending (unless of course… the observer dies)… The world does not end with this mystery… the world goes on with or without the truth. All that is left is to see the truth and that is what I expect from you Bernkastel. Nothing more and nothing less. I will not believe in 'No Happy Endings' unless you proclaim your truth in inflexible GOLD TRUTH!"**

Hanyuu had finished her second profiterole and looked at Bernkastel with a coldness as she showed her impression of being unimpressed.

"So… Oyashiro-sama… do you wish to duel me with that of knowledge?" Bernkastel smirk as her face turned twisted.

Hanyuu purple cold eyes turned back as she stared at Bernkastel with her red pupils "It is not me you should be dueling, it is yourself, you naïve self-centered witch. Your final fight begins after I have left… you have nothing of interest of me. And here I have hoped you had grown a small heart. But… that is not so. So for now… this is a goodbye."

Bernkastel twisted smirk turn agape as she stuttered with her word "Hanyuu! You know my truth is absolute! Nothing you or I will ever do will change it!" Hanyuu mere vapor away with contempt in her cold expression.

"Hanyuu-! Ha-.. Han… Hanyuu….-! Please… believe me…"

The words came out with hesitation and pain as though Bernkastel was releasing herself from a bear trap, saving her bones but not able to heal her open flesh wound which was covered in dirt. It was cold and muddy, it was painful and stinging as her words became that of a crying animal.

"Yeaooowwww!" Her cat like screams covered her pain.

The yangire with a kuudere appearance was still just a sad little girl as she cried within her dark corner of her heart. She wasn't crying from her face that held a small expression of pain as she bit her lip a little, but from the depth of her heart that no-one would listen to. It had already passed a hundred years since Hanyuu's last visit and this time she didn't even last 10 minutes before leaving… even with all the truth Barnkastel had accumulated, even with the best Cream Puff her friend could ever desire… the god was ruthless as she already made of her mind.

-_**She deserves to die, don't you think?-**_

The inner voice of contempt never faded but… but… Hanyuu saved her from that hell and Bernkastel was forever grateful.

But… did Hanyuu no longer acknowledge her as her equal? Her… -friend-?

Suddenly Bernkastel's eyelids opened as she turned to see her friend Lambdadelta complaining on how ungrateful Hanyuu was. Bernkastel expression was that of an uncaring girl, one more, though despite it all the other witch's words were comforting as Bernkastel held her smile within herself.

"So… Shall we begin this game?" Lambdadelta smile proudly as she put her hands on her hips.

Bernkastel smirked with a hint of evil "Yes… now the game shall commence. Come Beatrice's furniture, I hope you remember your lines well. Ange must finally realize nothing I said was a lie."

The furniture warped in a bask of golden butterflies, none of them were happy but they all stood like how furniture should of. With the acknowledgement of their contempt, Bernkastel prideful smirk turn upwards as she started to snicker… she was acknowledging her sin, thus she was atoning, her snickering finally turned that onto a full-fledged crackle as her body shook with excitement that she hadn't felt for years.

"Yes…let's the Episode 8 of Umineko Naku Koro Ni –The Twilight of the Golden Witch- Commence at the start of NOW! *giggle**giggle* Whahahahaha! This is perfect… let's end without a speck of mercy my worthless furniture!"


End file.
